7 manières uniques de se suicider
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Version française de 7 unique Ways to commit suicide, de JALanaE. Avez vous déjà eu l'impression que votre vie était trop longue? Mais vous tuer en utilisant l'Avada est bien en dessous de votre niveau? (existe aussi en anglais, en allemand et en néerlandais, au moins...)


L'univers appartient à JKR, **_L'histoire à JALanaE_**. **_Ne m'appartiennent que les mots français_**.

Cette histoire existe aussi au moins en Néerlandais, en Allemand, et, dans sa version de base, en Anglais.

* * *

**Première possibilité :** Se proposer comme baby-sitter pour les animaux d'Hagrid.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Les personnes n'ayant pas peur d'une mort douloureuse.

Pourcentage de chance de succès : Dépend de tes compétences.

Raison probable d'échec : Hagrid s'est enfermé dans sa cabane, et refuse d'écouter ton offre, à cause de la récente attaque contre son ego.

Dommages collatéraux : Peut briser le cœur d'Hagrid si vous commencez par débuter une relation d'amitié avec lui.

**Deuxième possibilité : **déterrer le corps de Voldemort, prendre du polynectar avec une partie de son corps, et se montrer en public.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Les bon(ne)s acteurs(trices) et les gens qui souffrent d'un manque d'attention.

Pourcentage de chance de succès : ~80% (à condition que vous sachiez faire du polynectar, ou que vous puissiez vous en procurer par quelqu'un d'autre).

Raison probable d'échec : Les personnes à qui vous vous montrez sont des mangemorts, des moldus, des peureux, ou tentent de vous arrêter sans vous tuer.

Dommages collatéraux : Peut causer une panique massive, fait de quelqu'un pris au hasard un héros, et donne plus à apprendre aux futurs étudiants d'histoire de la magie.

**Troisième possibilité :** Faire le serment inviolable que vous mourrez dans un certain temps – vous ne pourrez que mourir ou mourir.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Ceux qui voudraient mourir en faisant quelque chose de spécifique (par exemple dormir).

Pourcentage de chance de succès : 100% (à condition que vous parveniez à trouver deux personnes acceptant de vous aider pour la réalisation du serment).

Raison probable d'échec : Aucune

Dommages collatéraux : Aucun

**Quatrième possibilité :** Utiliser un retourneur de temps et engager un duel avec soi-même.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Les personnes qui aimeraient mourir en combattant, mais qui n'ont aucun adversaire assez bon que pour avoir la moindre chance de succès.

Pourcentage de chance de succès : 100% (à condition que vous continuiez à vous battre jusqu'à ce que vous ou vous soyez mort).

Raison probable d'échec : Aucune

Dommages collatéraux : Vous expérimenterez votre mort deux fois (Une en tant que tueur et l'autre en tant que tué).

**Cinquième possibilité :** Persuader Rogue de devenir un agent double et le convaincre qu'il est nécessaire pour sa crédibilité de vous tuer quand des gens d'un autre groupe vous regardent.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Ceux qui veulent donner leur vie pour un plus grand bien.

Pourcentage de chance de succès : ~5%.

Raison probable d'échec : Manque de groupe ennemi ou manque d'influence sur Rogue.

Dommages collatéraux : Peux causer des problèmes de conscience à Rogue, mais aide à combattre l'ennemi.

**Sixième possibilité :** Prendre un repas avec 12 autres personnes et se lever avant tout les autres.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Ceux qui croient en ce que dit Trelawney.

Pourcentage de chance de succès : ~0.0000000001%.

Raison probable d'échec : Manque de coïncidence.

Dommages collatéraux : Possibilité de passer une bonne soirée.

**Septième possibilité : **continuer de prendre de la potion de vieillissement jusqu'à mourir de vieillesse.

Tout particulièrement prévu pour : Ceux qui ont encore l'antique croyance que ceux qui se suicident vont bruler en enfer et veulent donc mourir de mort naturelle.

Pourcentage de chance de succès : ~85% (à condition que vous sachiez faire suffisamment de potion de vieillesse, ou que vous puissiez vous en procurer par quelqu'un d'autre).

Raison probable d'échec : L'âge vous rend si sénile que vous en oubliez votre plan (et arrêtez pour cela de boire) avant de vous tuer.

Dommages collatéraux : Vous apprenez à quoi vous ressemblez en très vieille personne.

* * *

Et voilà. Qu'en pensez vous?

Faenlgiec


End file.
